


Brotherly Love

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Incest, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-01
Updated: 2008-10-01
Packaged: 2018-01-27 01:55:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1710740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One learns of the other's feelings towards him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brotherly Love

“Bad news, Sammy. They’re out of rooms with two beds.”

“I am not sleeping on the couch, Dean.”

Dean claps his hand on his brother’s shoulder. “We’re big boys, Sammy. We can share.”

“You kick me and I kill you.”

“I’d like to see you try.

*****

Sam wakes up slightly disoriented. When they had gone to bed, he and Dean had been as far apart as possible. Now, Dean is more or less cuddling him. And Sam finds himself enjoying it, which freaks him out. He slips out of bed, careful to not wake his brother, and takes as cold a shower as he can stand.

“You’re up early,” Dean mumbles as Sam exits the bathroom.

“Good morning to you too. Now go take a shower. The sooner we finish this hunt, the sooner we get back to having our own beds.”

Dean rolls his eyes as he crawls out of bed and heads to the bathroom.

***two days later***

“What the hell is your problem, Sammy?”

“What are you talking about Dean?”

“You’ve been acting jumpy the past two days, Sam. Every time I touch you, you flinch. What the hell is going on?”

“Nothing.”

“Bullshit, Sam. We share a bed and all of a sudden you don’t want to be near me.”

“You cuddle,” Sam mutters under his breath.

“What?”

“You cuddle,” Sam repeats more loudly. “I wake up and you’re draped across me.”

“That’s when you wake me up and tell me to move the hell over,” Dean says his expression neutral.

“I like it,” Sam says quietly, looking everywhere except at his brother.

Dean stares at Sam for a second as his brother’s statement sinks in. “Why the hell didn’t you say anything, Sammy?”

“Because you’re not supposed to fall in love with your brother. Because I didn’t realize I felt this way until two days ago.”

“You can’t help who you fall in love with, Sammy, “ Dean says as he moves closer to his brother. “And I’ve been in love with you for a long time.”

“You have?” Sam asks hesitantly.

“Since before you left for Stanford,” Dean admits, pulling Sam in for a kiss. It’s incredibly clumsy, with teeth colliding and neither brother sure where to put their hands, but it still feels so right.

“Dean…”

“We finish the hunt first, Sam. Then we take this further.”


End file.
